With the development of 3D display technologies, people can enjoy 3D high definition video without going outside. Polarization 3D display technology is one of the currently widely applied 3D display technologies.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the principle of the existing polarization 3D display technology, and as shown in FIG. 1, a polarization 3D display device 10 generally includes a display screen 11 and polarized glasses 12, wherein a polarizing film 111 is adhered to the display screen 11. Odd-row (or even-row) pixels of the display screen 11 serve as left-eye pixels 11a, and even-row (or odd-row) pixels of the display screen 11 serve as right-eye pixels 11b, and correspondingly, odd rows (or even rows) output a left-eye image, and even rows (or odd rows) output a right-eye image; after light rays of the display screen 11 pass through the polarizing film 111 with different polarization characteristics (polarization directions), for example, a quarter-wavelength phase retarder, the light rays of the left-eye pixels form left circularly polarized light, and the light rays of the right-eye pixels form right circularly polarized light; and a viewer wears circularly polarized glasses 12 whose left and right spectacle lenses have different polarization characteristics (polarization directions), for example, the left spectacle lens is a left circularly polarized lens, and the right spectacle lens is a right circularly polarized lens, so that the left eye of the viewer can only see pictures displayed by the left-eye pixels, and the right eye can only see pictures displayed by the right-eye pixels, that is to say, the left and right eyes of the viewer receive 2 groups of different pictures which are displayed interlacedly, which are then synthesized into a stereo image by the brain.
However, the applicant discovers, in the process of implementing the technical solution in the embodiments of the application, the following facts about the above polarization 3D display technology in the prior art.
When using the 3D display device based on the above polarization 3D technology, the viewer wearing the polarization 3D glasses can see 3D images, but if the viewer directly views the display screen without wearing the glasses, as pictures delivered by the display screen simultaneously include the left-eye image and the right-eye image, the viewer can only see blurry pictures with double-images. That is to say, when a viewer is viewing the pictures with the polarization 3D glasses in a 3D mode, other viewers cannot directly view clear screen pictures with naked eyes. In addition, as long-time viewing of 3D pictures is likely to cause viewers to feel uncomfortable, if a viewer want to exit the 3D mode and select a 2D mode, other viewers who are viewing in the 3D mode at that time will inevitably be affected, and thus it cannot achieve the effect that different viewers respectively view 3D and 2D pictures at the same time with the same display device.